


Bring on the Fire

by smaragdbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Rumlow flirts with Steve from day one.</p><p>It just takes Steve a while to flirt back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=43548239#t43548239) prompt

Steve got assigned to a Strike team, because, as Fury so bluntly told him, he’d be shit in espionage. The team leader was a man named Brock Rumlow, who was short with an athletic build and sharp cheekbones. When they met he looked Steve up and down and Steve braced for his reaction but when Rumlow opened his mouth it wasn’t what Steve expected.

“Thought you’d be less handsome”, he said as he shook Steve’s hand. “I’m probably going to sent you in as a distraction quite often. Think you can teach him how to flirt, Romanov?”

Natasha grinned. “Can dinosaurs fly?”

“Yes, they’re called birds these days”, Rumlow’s second in command, Rollins, said with the most disinterested look on his face Steve had ever seen.

So far so good. Steve was just glad Rumlow didn’t seem to mind sharing the command of his team. And Rollins, who had been demoted thanks to Steve, seemingly couldn’t be less impressed if Steve started to sprout wings.

Natasha told him not to take it personally. Both Rumlow and Rollins had been field agents for decades. Even without aliens falling from the sky, Shield had seen its share of weird happenings and the Strike teams were usually the first ones to deal with it.

Somewhere between the scientist who found a way to set rain on fire (followed by the whole team cracking up whenever the Adele song came up and it came up a lot) and the drug dealer who managed to sell chitauri ground to a fine powder as fairy dust, Natasha started to try and set him up.

“You’ve ever been on a date, Rogers?” She asked him during a slow training day, following the fairy dust incident.

“You’re offering?” Steve teased her.

“I’m offering”, Rumlow said and dodged one of Natasha’s kicks. He was nearly as flexible as her even if his fighting style wasn’t quite as bendy.

“Thanks”, Steve drawled.

“We could make it a Shield wide announcement”, Rumlow offered. “What do you say, Jack?”

Rollins, who was technically on medical leave thanks to a broken arm, rolled his eyes. “Yay.”

“Don’t take it personally”, Rumlow winked at him. “He prefers brunettes.”

“Sorry”, Steve said to Rollins when Rumlow and Natasha went back to their fight.

“No need, I’ve been putting up with him for twenty years”, Rollins replied.

/

Steve thought that Natasha had her laugh and would let it go but she didn’t. And neither did Rumlow.

“Come on, Rogers”; Natasha said over radio. “Give me a hint.”

“Don’t you have a floor to secure?” Steve replied.

“Already done”, even though he could hear her whispering which meant she was not quite done yet. “What’s your type? Blondes? Brunettes? Redheads?”

“Less talking, more hitting bad guys.”

“I’m multi-tasking.”

“I’m curious, too”, came Rumlow’s voice over radio. “Although obviously I hope it’s brunettes.”

“That’s a given”, Natasha replied. “After all Peggy Carter was one.”

“So brunettes with a career in intelligence? My prospects are looking up.” Even through the radio Steve could hear Rumlow’s grin.

“Guys we have a job to do”, he said.

“Thank you”, Rollins muttered next to him.

/

“Have you considered getting a less flashy uniform?” Rumlow asked.

“RD is working on it”, Steve answered. Not that he disliked the uniform but it was a bit bright.

“Still?” That was Rollins. He had a point. It had been nearly four months since Steve had joined the team.

“Apparently there’s a difference of opinions about the design.”

“Well, as ugly as this thing is, it’s got some advantages.” Without looking, Steve knew that Rumlow and Natasha were looking at his ass.

“Maybe Fury should send you on a honey pot mission while he still can.”

“Any uniform can be improved with some strategic windows.”

Steve looked at Natasha. “You’re volunteering?”

“What do you think the zipper is for?”

“You know, I’m pretty sure, Cap here could pull of the catsuit as well.”

“No.” Steve said flatly.

Rumlow shrugged. “Shame.”

/

“What about Rumlow?” Natasha asked while they’re being shot at by the Albanian Mafia.

“What about him?”

“You could take him up on his offer. You do know that being gay or bi isn’t such a big deal anymore, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Barton told me.”

“So?”

“I’m busy.”

“So’s he. Sex is a good stress reliever.”

“You know that from experience?”

“Cosmopolitan”, she replied without missing a beat. “So, are you ever going to take Rumlow up on his flirting or are you not into men?”

“I’m not looking for some casual hook up.”

“Who says that he is?”

“I know why people flirt this blatantly.” He had lived with Bucky after all. It was hard not to learn that after a while.

“Or he’s really had over heels for”, Natasha replied. 

Steve snorted. “Sure.”

“You won’t know until you ask.”

/

The first day Steve turned up in his new uniform Rumlow raked his eyes over his body and said, “I liked the old one better.”

“You hated the old one.”

“I hate this one more. The old one showed off your assets better”, He wiggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You do this with all your teammates?”

“The second someone tells me to stop flirting, I stop. It’s not fun if it makes someone uncomfortable”, he looked at Steve. “Do you want me to stop?”

Steve shook his head before he could even think about it.

“That’s good to know”, Rumlow purred and behind him Natasha grinned like a cat who had caught the canary. “Come on, Cap. Let’s see how flexible you are in that.”

Rumlow was strong and quick which was something Steve appreciated. It was by no means guaranteed that he’d win in a fight against him and even when he did Rumlow made him work for it.

“You seem flexible enough”, Rumlow said when he managed to get out from under Steve and pinned him to the floor. “Luckily so am I. Although I do prefer being on top.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed”, Steve replied and bucked against him to throw him off but Rumlow held him down with his whole body. Steve could feel that he was aroused and if he was being honest, so was he.

“Alright guys, let’s keep the PDA away from the ring”, Natasha said from the sidelines.

“Can you blame me for not being able to keep my hands to myself?” Rumlow asked with a suggestive grin and gave Steve a hand up. “After all he’s literally the perfect man.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Rumlow laughed and shook his head.

“I’m sure that sounded better in your head”, Natasha said.

“Hey Steve, I’m gonna hit the showers. You’re gonna join me?”

Natasha grinned and waggled her eyebrows while Steve blushed ever so slightly. He saw Rumlow wink at him over his shoulder before he left and Natasha said, “Go for it.”

“I told you I’ not interested in just sex.”

“Maybe neither is he. Just ask already.”

/

“You’re a bit late but I could be persuaded to take a second shower”, Rumlow said when Steve followed him into the changing rooms.

“I’m not looking for casual sex”, Steve said.

“You want to hold hands and go the movies? I’m down with that”, Rumlow grinned but when he turned to look at Steve his expression was serious. “We should give this a shot, see where it goes. I think we’d be good together.”

“I – “Steve didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected this. Spending all that time with Bucky had led him to believe that flirty people never were after anything serious.

“For the sake of convincing you, can I kiss you?” Rumlow asked.

Steve nodded. They were already so close that they didn’t have to do much more than tilt their heads to let their lips meet.

Compared to Private. Lorraine and Peggy Rumlow kissed like a man determined to set Steve on fire. It was better than his kiss with Lorraine because he actually wanted this and even better than his kiss with Peggy because it wasn’t frantic and rushed.

“Convinced yet?” Rumlow asked and licked his lips. He was so close Steve could smell him and his rough voice sent shivers down his spine.

“I need a couple more tries”, Steve replied, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden and his heart raced in his chest. “Maybe another one tomorrow.”

Rumlow laughed, deep and low. “You’re really going to make me work for this, won’t you?”

“Told you I’m not looking for casual.”

“Neither am I”, Rumlow said and kissed him again, deeper this time, harder, rougher and yeah, Steve could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
